Gladiators
by Trapex
Summary: A quick one-shot experiment.


The two appeared on stage. It was a typical one-on-one match-up and there was an announcer bellowing their names in the background. This strange world that they were teleported in didn't seem fit for them; it felt unnatural and left a bitter taste whenever seeing the dark gallows all around. A statue of some helmeted creature in a chair rested on the damp rock wall in the background. They stood on metal platforms with a couple of stone levels up above hanging from chains.

The giant creature inscribed within the wall seemed to just come out of nowhere. Picture perfect, the actual being rose from almost nothing. It let out a large roar-like sound, expressing anger at the meager beings before him. He had the right to think so as well as he heaved around two gigantic pieces of axe weaponry that will soon be able to cause devastation. Of course, even this almost immortal being knew that if he struck at the fighters too soon he would be punished severely. Even Gods have higher beings to fear.

At this moment, though, he noticed something peculiar: the two fighters looked very similar. Almost like twins, as a matter of fact. The only difference is the way that they chose to dress. The one on the far right seemed to be dressed in black and red, setting a mute mood around him. Lightning glared from his hands with a bright color of red. His shirt was torn in places, leaving holes along his chest and stomach areas. He wore denim jeans, an uneven belt giving off the _I-don't-give-a-shit_ attitude; a bad boy, in some sense. There seemed to be some sort of red duct tape going up and down in a particular figure on his right pant leg. A strange weapon hung on his back, resting in a pack that slung across his body. There looked to be a tattoo on the underside of his forearm, although it is unsure of what it is. Give or take a few details, the latter character seemed to be identical with a pallet swap of blue and white taking over his clothing and electricity.

Electricity (literally) roamed around through the atmosphere, setting the audience on age. They kept in mind to stay quiet during the match as not to interrupt the brave gladiators in the ring, sacrificing their lives for the sake of entertainment. Little did they know that there was no real harm about to be caused. Each one of the warriors was equipped with a new revival technology developed by Superbot labs, a company owned by mass corporation Sony. They owned the rights and lives to each one of the men and women in the ring, promising pay in return for senseless murder. It was barbaric, but if they wanted to risk their limbs for currency, the icons had already established what boundaries they wanted to push in order to gain an income.

Icons. That's what people called them, anyway. More to the point, the competition they were participating in even led them on as "All-Stars." The ladies and gentlemen taking stage accepted it and even embraced it with great and open arms. It just meant more revenue for them and as far as they were concerned with it, they could commit _Hari-Kari_ for what they were earning.

The announcer came up on the speaker once more, telling the contestants to get ready for the battle to begin. Both combatants drew the strange weaponry from their sacks, letting a wave of electricity run up and down the two parallel beams. The audience let out the traditional sounds of awe. The two men smirked, knowing the secret behind their lookalike compatibility. This was for closed doors, though, and anyone wanting to know would have to work for the company. Anyone seen trying to sneak information out from corporation was killed by a Colonel that had been hired straight from coming off the army. Apparently he was a great special ops agent at one time, having a custom-made cloaking device on him at all times to assassinate designated targets.

The man with the blue aura around him spun his weapon around; making it whir like it was a western revolver in those old stand-off films. Red twin then pointed his own weapon at the former, taunting him in such a manner as to provoke him to attack first. No one could really understand why he did this, as the announcer hadn't given the order to begin the match yet. The juggernaut watching the two was in desperation as he hadn't felt a good swing come from his arm in a long time.

Then in a sudden spur of the moment, the announcer gave out a hearty shout to fight. Both men left the ground, electricity in the air, flying toward each other in a clash of titans.

* * *

**Hey guys! Trapex here again with a quick one-shot to (hopefully) hold you off until the release of the next chapter of Cellmates (still in production and hopefully will be finished within a week)! This wasn't just for your viewing pleasure alone. If you have looked at my stories, I like writing in first-person point of view. This one was to experiment what it was like to write in a third-person manner. Even for something that's less than 1,000 words, it was hell to write. I'm glad to have this out and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
